


Rescued

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stan finds his brother after 19 long years, and does everything in his power to bring him home.





	1. Finding The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random AU I had an idea for.  
> Might keep going with this, I'm not too sure yet but it did end up being a lot longer than I thought it was, 13 pages this time :0
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan Pines was never one for carnivals, the man frowning as he walked around the garishly lit gaming area. His brother had disappeared many years ago, when they had gone to check out some of the games with their parents, just gone in the blink of an eye when Stan had turned to look at something.

Every year since then wherever he had travelled to, if there was a carnival in town Stan always walked around, wondering if it was a distant hope if he would ever see his brother again. Many times, he would talk with the freak acts and give them some food or clothes if needed, knowing that some of the ringmasters could be cruel, but not one of them had his brother. Taking a puff from his cigarette lazy blue eyes glanced over the posters advertising the several acts they would have for the next show, only to pause on one that made his breathing hitch.

_Come see the six-fingered man!_

The cigarette tumbled to the ground as Stan quickly made his way towards where the acts were housed, smooth talking his way to the small tent where this person was, heat beating as he coughed awkwardly.

“Uh, hello?”

“E-Enter.” Came the hesitant voice from within, Stan slowly poking his head into the tent with his hands now shaking. The person had their back to him, but the fluffy brown hair made Stan gasp slightly, a questioning face coming into view that almost mirrored his save a slightly smaller chin and rounded glasses that slipped down a bit when they regarded Stanley with confusion. “W-Who are you?”

“Stanford?” Stan breathed, entering the tent as the other almost recoiled at the name, eyes squinted as the other man studied Stanley carefully, eyes flashing in recognition as they went wide.

“Stanley?! Is that really you?” His brother sounded highly uncertain, reaching out and hesitantly taking his brother’s face in his large six-fingered hand, a small laugh escaping him moments later. “I thought I was dreaming again…you’re actually here!”

“I can’t believe I found you!” Stanley grinned, some tears at the corner of his eyes as he hugged his brother as tightly as he could, feeling his twin do the same after registering it was a hug.

“How long has it been?” Ford whispered, burrowing his face into the crook of Stan’s neck with a happy sigh.

“19 goddamn years.” Stanley murmured in response, Ford pulling back with a confused look. ‘What?”

“It’s been that long? My god…” Ford looked around his tent with a frown, eyes only to widen in fear when he saw a silhouette come towards them. “Get under my bed right now!”

“W-what?” Stan didn’t have time to respond as Ford shoved him down to the ground, Stan just rolling out of view when the tent flaps were ripped open.

“Hey there freak.” Stan grit his teeth as this other person sneered at his brother. “I heard someone was looking for ya?”

“Really?” Ford faked a look of confusion, shrugging as he sat on his cot. “I haven’t seen anyone today, I’ve just been unpacking like you told me to.” The other person stared at Ford before laughing, Stan watching as they walked over to his brother and stopped right in front of him, the bed suddenly sagging lower as Ford was pushed down.

“You keep being a good boy, or I’ll have to punish you later on. Do I have to punish you?”

“N-No sir…” Ford squeaked, heart racing as the older man above him grinned and straightened.

“Good. I like my property to know who owns them. Now finish unpacking, lunch should be ready soon enough, and I want you to be there on time.”

“Y-Yes sir…” Ford nodded, trembling until the man had left his tent and soon disappeared into the crowd beyond, pulling his legs close to his chest as Stanley scrambled out from beneath his bed, avoiding his brothers concerned and angry gaze.

“Who the hell was that?”

“He used to work one of the games…but became the ringmaster…” The answer gave Stanley all the answers he needed, the younger twin kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on Ford’s shoulder, smiling softly when Ford looked up.

“Look, I got a friend I was going to see…can you last till tonight? I can get you out of here, and get you somewhere safe.”

“You can?” Ford looked up at Stanley, his gaze holding hope for the first time in years. “I-I’ve tried to get away before but…”

“Hey don’t you worry about it, not at all. Just stay strong for a few more hours, then you’ll be home free.” Ford nodded as Stanley hugged him again tightly, promising to be back by nightfall as he snuck out and went to go find a phone. Stanford packed up what he treasured most in a small messenger bag he had held onto since he was a kid, acting normally as he joined his fellow carnies for lunch and helped with unpacking the rest of the attractions for the main even that was going to happen the next day. Stanley was hiding nearby as Ford finally could retire for the evening, the ringmaster checking up on Ford before returning to his own place for the evening. By midnight everyone was asleep, Ford wide awake and ready when Stanley slipped into his tent, relief flooding into each brother as they embraced.

“Ok, my car is just beyond the tree line ok? Yer gonna have to stay in the trunk for a little while, just until I get past the state border. From there you’re gonna be safe forever.”

“But Stan…he made a fake work contract…” Ford whispered, eyes wide when Stanley held up an envelope that Ford had been tormented with for years.

“I got all the physical stuff, and my friend is getting everything else taken care of. Now come on, we have to go.” Ford nodded and took Stanley’s outstretched hand, a giddy smile on his face as the two twins carefully and quickly made their escape. The grin got even bigger as Stanley’s car was revealed, the younger apologetic as Ford climbed into the back, reassuring Stan with a smile as the lid was closed and soon the car was driving down the road. It was uncomfortable, but Ford had been in worse situations and waited patiently as Stan drove without taking one stop, the car coming to a stop behind a gas station hours later, the shift of the car waking Ford a bit as the lid was popped open.

“We did it!” Stan grinned, helping his groggy brother to his feet as he took in the surroundings with a smile. “Sorry about not stopping, but I wanted to make absolutely sure you were free before I did anything else.”

“No no don’t apologize.” Ford interrupted, hugging Stanley tightly with a big grin on his face. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it, not one bit.” Stan laughed, the two grinning as they went inside the gas station for food and to take care of business, Ford immersed in some books after Stanley had finished. Paying for the books and food Stan gently lead Ford outside and to the car, the elder twin now in the backseat while Stan started driving once again.

“Where are we going?”

“To Gravity Falls, Oregon. I’ve been up there since I moved out, and my friend joined me up there with his business not that long ago.”

“That is quite the drive…we’re all the way in New Mexico…”

“I always drive around about once a year, just…checking out places.”

“For me.” Ford sighed slightly, looking up into the rear-view mirror to see Stan looking right back. “For 19 years?”

“Well, more for 9 years, I didn’t get the car until I was 16.” Stan shrugged, tapping the weathered steering-wheel nervously. “Pa helped me look for a while…”

“H-How are they?” Ford asked nervously, suddenly feeling guilty as he thought about his parents.

“Ma and Pa…well it was hard, but last I heard they were doin’ ok. Pa made a deal with that deli guy down the street, so they have a real nice place now. They visit almost every Hanukah, but last year the weather was too bad so they couldn’t make it, but I understand.”

“Oh that’s good…” Ford felt a weight be lifted from his chest, Stan sharing a small smile.

“We can call them when we get home, if ya want?” Ford bit his lip, unsure of what to say even if he did speak to his parents. “It’s alright if yer not ready…”

“I don’t know what to do Stan…I didn’t think I’d ever see you, or Ma, or Pa ever again…I don’t know what to think right now.” Ford confessed, fiddling with the binding of his book with a frown.

“It’s ok, there is no pressure on you to feel anything.” Stan took an exit for an upcoming diner, pulling into the parking lot and parking before facing his brother, a smile on his face. “You just take whatever time you need, ok?”

“Ok Stan…thanks.” Stan smiled and got out of the driver’s seat, watching Ford get out of the back with book still in hand. Ford looked so thin to Stanley, the younger brother going to the trunk and rummaging around before surfacing with a brown overcoat that had never caught his interest style wise, handing it over to Ford.

“Here, I think you’d like it.” Ford took the coat and put it on, instantly liking the way it felt like a second skin to him, the arms a bit long but easily hid his extra fingers much to his delight.

“I love it.” Ford smiled, following his brother into the relatively empty diner, ending up eating himself into a stupor on all sorts of foods he hadn’t gotten the chance to try since he was a kid. Stan almost had to carry Ford back to the car, the elder twin now settled in the front passenger seat as Stan drove off, Ford drifting off under the fuzzy blanket Stan had given him as he took in some decent sleep for a time. By the time Stan had gotten to the border of Utah it was late, the male pulling into some parking lot as he yawned, Ford peering over from his book.

“Sorry bro, think I need some sleep…”

“Surely we can stop at a hotel?” His brother tilted his head, Stan shrugging as he got out and pushed down the back seat, revealing a small inflatable bed he had stored underneath one of the seats. “Oh, interesting.”

“Eh, I’m cheap what can I say?” He grinned, inflating the mattress before climbing on top and nestling under some blankets. “You gonna get some sleep too?”

“Perhaps a bit later, I would like to keep reading.” Stan shrugged and closed his eyes, deep snores escaping him only seconds later. Ford smiled to himself as he watched his brother sleep, mind racing about the last 19 years. He had missed so much with Stan and the family, spending much of his childhood, teenage years and part of his young adulthood trapped in a place that was a mockery. The ringmaster had conditioned him well, Stanley the only reason Ford had ever even thought of abandoning the carnival, the male frowning as he looked down at his book. The carnival had gone back to New Jersey several times over the years, and he could have run and gone home, his cheeks burning with shame when he thought of the undue years of hardship he had put on his family. Even now he felt uneasy being away from his prison, worried that at any moment the ringleader would show up and punish him for disobeying, Ford instinctively pulling his legs closer to him with a slight whimper at unbidden memories.

“Ford?” The elder twin nearly jumped at Stan’s question, book falling to the floor as he put on a fake smile, hurriedly turning to look at his twin.

“Y-Yes? Do you need something?”

“I don’t need anything…do you need anything?” Ford glanced away from his brother, shrugging as he bent down and grabbed his book.

“No…I…Can I…never mind…” He stammered, fiddling with some of the pages in an attempt to avoid eye-contact, only to look back up when he heard Stan pat the side of his bed.

“Come on over here nerd.” He smiled slightly, watching as Ford climbed into the back with him, lying close to his brother, but far enough away where he was just out of arms reach. Stan silently handed Ford a spare blanket and watched as Ford got bundled up, watching as Ford set his glasses down beside him and closed his eyes. Satisfied, the younger twin settled back down to catch some sleep himself, a bit surprised to find Ford curled into his side when morning came. The elder twin was clinging onto his shirt, having somehow gotten in Stan’s blanket cocoon to do so, light snores coming from him as he slept. He looked peaceful, and Stan couldn’t find the heart to wake his brother, looking up at the ceiling of his car until Ford began to stir, almost headbutting Stan when he realized he was holding onto him. “Hey! Calm down there…”

“S-Sorry.” Ford backed away from Stan, the look on his face akin to someone who was waiting to receive some sort of punishment for doing something naughty.

“Hey, you’re okay, you did nothing wrong.” He said gently, slowly sitting up and stretching, his back popping with a satisfied sigh. “It’s alright.”

“…if you say so.” Ford smiled weakly, getting out of the car alongside Stan to get some proper stretching in.

“If we really push, I think I could get us into Oregon by really late today, but that means we only stop for bathroom breaks. I saw a sign for a gas station up ahead, why not get food and gas, then get going again?”

“Whatever you think is best Stan.” Ford nodded, hopping into the backseat while Stan got into the driver’s seat. It ended up being a rather long day, but the two passed the time by telling stories and listening to music, Ford always eager to hear about his brother’s adventures with his friend.

“And you say he can make anything?” Ford asked curiously, Stan nodding as they passed by a sign welcoming them into Oregon with a slight grin. “How fascinating.”

“Ol’ Fidd’s made a butterfly out of our old professor’s radio, nearly blew his top but he ended up keepin’ the thing funny enough!” Stan laughed, Ford grinning as he listened to Stan. “Got an A for the whole semester, though wouldn’t let us take his class again.”

“Well I would most likely do the same.” Ford chuckled, a bit envious his brother had graduated college, but happy for him all the same.

“He was a stick in the mud anyways.” Stan chuckled, taking a turn off of the main road with a slight grin. “I got tons of stories about him, it’ll take years to tell them all.”

“By all means continue.” Ford said a bit eagerly, happy to listen to Stan go off on another tale about his teachers from college. Time seemed to fly as the sun eventually set, headlights guiding them down a windy road that was clearly not used very often leading to a small-town glittering in the darkness that Ford almost missed, had Stan not pointed it out to him with a slight grin.

“That’s good ol’ Gravity Falls.”

“I never expected you to be living in such a small town.” Ford adjusted his glasses, peering out the window as the road wound its way down the valley’s wall, Stan taking a road that took them deeper into the forest rather than towards the town.

“Eh, Fidd’s thought it would be a good spot to work on his stuff, and I’ve got a nice job helpin’ out around, doin’ odd jobs.” Stan shrugged, Ford settling back into his seat as they continued to drive on the dirt road leading into the forest, eventually coming to a clearing with a cabin right in the middle. “I also help run the local tourist trap, on my off time of course.”

“How fascinating.” Ford commented, getting out of the car when Stan parked near the home, blinking curiously when he saw what looked like a mechanical dog sitting near the front door. “What do we have here…”

“No wait Ford!” Before Stan could move the dog suddenly pounced on his brother, Ford letting out a yelp as the dog barked at him over and over. “Bill, get off! Come here!” The dog looked over at Stan and tilted its head, a clicking noise emanating from where its mouth would be before the dog hopped off of the startled Ford and pounced over to Stan.

“What on Earth is makin’ a racket out here?” A southern voice rang out, fluffy chestnut hair poking out of the open front door before a spectacled face glanced at the scene before him. One man was on the ground, propped up on his left elbow as he watched another man play with a mechanical dog in disbelief.

“Sorry Fidd’s, forgot that Bill wasn’t on the fix anymore.” Stan grinned, eventually sending the dog bounding after some toy so he could help Ford to his feet, the elder twin smiling awkwardly as a shorter man greeted Stan with a hug.

“I shoulda kept him in the lab with me, I didn’t think y’all would get here so fast.” The other man smiled, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he turned to regard Ford. “Wow, y’all really do look alike.”

“We are twins…” Ford chuckled nervously, instantly on edge when Fiddleford’s gaze zeroed in on his extra fingers.

“Wow, you have polydactyly? Stan, why didn’t ya tell me?” Ford was a bit put off at the awe in Fiddleford’s voice, used to hearing revulsion or mockery on a usual basis, big blue eyes regarding the other male with less suspicion than before as Stan shrugged.

“Didn’t think to mention it. Oh, and Ford this is Fiddleford McGucket.”

“Stanford Pines.” Ford paused when Fiddleford held out his hand with a smile, glancing towards his brother before shyly holding out his hand, Fiddleford’s smaller hand completely dwarfed by his own as they shook hands. “It’s…nice to meet you?”

“Same here.” The other smiled, Ford feeling a smile coming to his own face. “Now come on in you two, dinner is almost ready and lucky for y’all I made enough for three.”

“And you said you were surprised.” Stan teased, Fiddleford chuckling as he motioned the two to follow him inside.

“You go on ahead, I have to make sure Bill didn’t run off again.” Stan smiled at Ford, the elder twin nodding nervously as he entered the home. He instantly felt cozy stepping inside, the faint smell of pine throughout the house as he made his way inside, gong towards the room that smelled of food. He paused on his journey at a large skull in what seemed a main living room, eyes wide as he realized it was a T-Rex skull.

“Fascinating…” Kneeling down Ford examined the large teeth, unaware of someone entering the room.

“Isn’t it pretty cool?” Ford got to his feet at the voice, turning to see Fiddleford standing by the doorway with a cup in hand, the southerner giving him a smile. “Sorry if I startled ya.”

“N-No it’s alright. I’m just not used to…um…nice people.” He finished rather awkwardly, Fiddleford giving another smile as Ford fiddled with his hands nervously.

“It’s alright, I ain’t gonna judge you. You’ve gone through a lot no one ever should, and this is all new for ya. You’ve got a good brother who’s gonna help ya, and if there’s anything I can do just ask.”

“Of course, Stan speaks highly of you, and he seems to trust you a lot.”

“That’s for sure.” Stan grinned, slinging an arm around Fiddleford’s shoulders with a slight laugh. “Fidd’s has gotten me through a lot.”

“Don’t short-change yourself either Stanley, you’ve gotten my company off the ground and into early testing stages.” Fiddleford grinned, Stan shrugging as his friend lightly punched his arm in a joking manner. “You are amazing.”

“Nah that’s you nerd.” Stan chuckled, Ford smiling slightly as the two laughed. They seemed like such good friends, and Ford was happy Stanley had found someone to bond with after his disappearance. “Anyways, let’s eat!”

“I agree, my food’s getting’ cold and Ford you have to taste good ol’ southern mashed potatoes.” Fiddleford smiled, Ford nodding politely as he followed both into the dining room down the hallway. Ford sampled almost every dish Fiddleford had made, quietly listening to the two talk while he ate. They did try to include him, but sadly Ford lacked on conversation topics, and thus he spent his meal listening to them talk about Fiddleford’s work with a nervous smile on his face. Stan escorted him to a spare bedroom once the late hour announced itself to the three men, Ford bidding him goodnight before watching Stan close his door until it was open just a crack. Glancing around the room Ford placed his messenger bag down on the empty desk, sighing happily as he dressed in some spare pj’s Stan had given him and settled down on the bed.

“I can’t believe Stan found me…this is the best day of my life.” He crowed, curing up under the blankets and soon falling asleep, a content smile on his lips the entire time.  
  



	2. The First Morning

_I got Ford back!_  
  
This was the first thought Stan had when he opened his eyes, the man smiling to himself as he sat up and stretched, back popping a bit as he got to his feet and shuffled downstairs. The door to Ford’s room was wide open, Stanley instantly feeling dread in the pit of his stomach when he saw that the bed was empty and the jacket he had given Ford was gone.  
  
“Ford? Stanford?” He called throughout the house, the feeling worsening when he got no reply, nearly going for the crossbow he had for security when he heard some faint talking coming from outside. “Ford?”  
  
“…fetch! Good boy…” Opening the front door Stan peered outside, just in time to catch Bill prance over to Ford with a stick in his mouth, the dog wagging its mechanical tail happily as he got a pet from Ford.  
  
“You’re such a good boy.” Ford cooed, laughing a bit when Bill jumped up and began licking Ford’s face, the two falling back in a heap as Ford continued to laugh. Stan chuckled as he watched them for a few seconds, then went inside to start breakfast, as he knew the smell of food and coffee was the only thing to wake Fiddleford up in the morning. He would glance out and check up on his brother every now and then, pleased to see Bill was keeping Ford quite entertained until the food was ready, though this prompted some concern in Stan. Ford had been six when he was taken, and as far as Stan knew, he never went to school as they hadn’t started first grade yet. Ford seemed to be able to read to some extent, the couple of books he had bought for Ford evident of that, but upon closer inspection they were books meant for a third-grade reading level, a level Ford shouldn’t be at the age of 25. Did Ford know how to write? Did Ford know any sort of school-level knowledge? Stan frowned as these thoughts filled his head, not even noticing Fiddleford entering the room until he saved Stan’s hand from being burnt by the hot coffee he was pouring for himself, the younger twin blinking when the coffee pot was taken from him.  
  
“Almost burned yerself there, lost in the clouds?” Fiddleford teased lightly, his gaze turning to concern when he noticed Stan’s frown. “What?”  
  
“I don’t think Ford ever went to school, or had anyone teach him.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be too surprised.” Fiddleford frowned, taking a sip of his coffee as the two watched Ford run after Bill, whom had taken his coat and was now playing keep away. “He was taken as a child; his captor would have most likely hidden him from view until he was old enough to be ‘hired’ into the carnival.”   
  
“I swear to god Fidd’s…I shoulda killed the guy, he was right there but I didn’t…”  
  
“It was wise, murder would have gotten you into serious trouble.” Fiddleford chided, watching as Ford ended up pouncing on top Bill, taking his coat away in victory with a laugh. “Look, you have him back now, I would take that and be done with it.”  
  
“I know Fidd’s…but it isn’t fair. Ford shoulda been through school, he always talked about going to college and he’s so smart. The fact he hasn’t been allowed to show just how smart he is just hurts…Ford shouldn’t have been taken like that…”  
  
“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you could have done.” Fiddleford lay a comforting hand on Stan’s shoulder, a comforting smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses. “Don’t beat yourself up over what happened, there is nothing you could have done.”  
  
“Doesn’t make me feel better.” Stan groused, drinking some coffee before walking past Fiddleford to the back door. “Ford! Come on in for some breakfast!”  
  
“Breakfast?” Stan watched as Ford and Bill stopped what seemed to be a tug-of-war with a stick, fluffy brown hair sticking up in all directions. “Are there pancakes?”  
  
“Better than Ma’s, but don’t tell her I said that.” He chuckled, Ford grinning as he and Bill jogged over to the door, brown coat fastened on him incase Bill went for it again.  
  
“She would kill you if she heard that, even now.” Ford chuckled, Stan rolling his eyes as the trio gathered around the kitchen table. “Fiddleford, your creation out there is just like an actual dog!”  
  
“I hope so, took me forever to get the AI right.” Fiddleford chuckled at Ford’s enthusiasm, he and Stan listening to Ford tell them about what he had done with Bill when he had woken early.  
  
“You got up at 5?” Stan questioned, remembering when they had been little they hated waking up in the morning.  
  
“I’m just used to getting up early for each show is all…” Ford shrugged, poking at his eggs with a frown. “I always had to help rig the main tent among other things…” Stan didn’t pry when Ford went silent, the elder twin silent for a while as Fiddleford and Stan chatted about what to do for the day. He didn’t even realize that Fiddleford had left until Stan gently shook him, Ford nearly falling off his seat when he jerked away from the touch. “O-Oh, sorry.”  
  
“No no, it’s my fault.” Stan shook his head, smiling softly at his brother who returned the gesture hesitantly. “So look, I don’t know if you heard us but I have to run to town for some groceries, and I figure I’ll just have you stay here for now. Is that alright?”  
  
“Of course. I would like to read my books, so I guess I’ll just do that while you’re gone?”   
  
“You can do whatever you want, this is your home now too.” Stan couldn’t help but smile when Ford perked up, the thought of finally having a home something he never thought would ever be a reality. “I’ll be back in an hour, I promise. If you need anything Fiddleford is in the basement, and I’m sure Bill will keep you company.”  
  
“Is it alright if I call Bill something else? It’s…not a good name.” Ford said uncomfortably, Stan nodding as he clenched his hand into a fist.  
  
“You can call him whatever you want, ok?” Stan felt a bit better at the smile Ford gave him, Stan eventually parting for town after Ford promised to stay near the house. The elder twin didn’t want to disturb the other male in the home, so he set up in the living room, pulling out a small and ratty journal from his messenger bag along with a pencil that didn’t have much of a life left. Opening the book, he selected a blank page the top of which had the alphabet printed out neatly, along with its cursive counterparts’ underneath, picking up the pencil with a slight frown.  
  
Stan found him sitting in the same position when he returned an hour later, quietly approaching Ford as he didn’t want to startle his brother. The letters on the page were shaky and poorly written, Ford grumbling as he placed the pencil down.  
  
“Why can’t I do this? They made it look so easy…I bet even Lee can write like they can…” Ford muttered to himself, slamming the book shut when he realized he was being watched. “Oh Stanley, you’re home!”  
  
“Hey Ford…watcha got there?” He questioned, Ford’s face going red as he looked at the book.  
  
“Nothing much…” He muttered in response, Stan giving Ford a sympathetic look as he walked into the next room to deposit the groceries.  
  
“Hey Ford….I can help ya, if you want.” Stan offered after some silence, Ford glancing up from his book as his brother poked his head from the kitchen. “I mean, the writing and all that…”  
  
“You must think I’m stupid.” Stan shook his head as he joined Ford on the couch, the elder’s face in his hands. “I’m 25 and I can’t even write…”  
  
“It’s not your fault Ford.” Stan slowly placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, offering a smile when Ford glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “You are still the smart older brother I’ve always known, and you just need a bit of a helping hand is all. Lucky for you not only am I here to help, but so is Fidds.” Ford slowly lowered his hands from his face, Stan’s heart almost jumping out his chest at the misty eyes his brother had, but his fear soon vanished as Ford hugged him tightly.  
  
“Thank you so much Lee…” Stan wrapped his arms around Ford, wanting so much to kill Ford’s former ‘owner’ at making his brother doubt himself so much, but knew right now Sixer needed him, and by god he was gonna help him.   
  
“It’s going to be alright Ford…I’m gonna make sure.” He murmured comfortingly, the two hugging until Ford pulled away, opening his book with a sheepish expression.  
  
“Let’s get you a new pencil and start simple.” Stan grinned, Ford’s eyes lighting up as Stan grabbed a new pencil and sat on the couch beside Ford, Stan more than happy to spend his day teaching Ford how to write. It didn’t take his brother long to get down printing letters, but he was a bit disgruntled that cursive was not so easy.  
  
“See, I told ya you could do it.” Stan grinned, lightly punching Ford’s arm with a laugh.  
  
“It’s all thanks to you.” Ford smiled sheepishly, gazing over the pages filled with readable print. “I wish I knew how to do cursive.”  
  
“Cursive is hard for anybody, took me a long time to get it down.” Stan commented, Ford shrugging as he closed his note book with a soft smile.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll get it down eventually, with your help of course.”   
  
“Of course you will Sixer, you’re the smarter one of us ya know.” Stan chuckled, Ford frowning as he glanced at his twin.  
  
“Stanley you’ve always been smart, I mean you’ve been through school and college. I would say that makes someone pretty smart.” Stan shrugged, pausing at the insistent look on his brothers face. “It’s true.”  
  
“If ya say so, you sound a lot like Fidds.” He chuckled, ruffling Ford’s hair with a grin. “Let’s get some lunch, I’m starving.”  
  
“Me too.” Ford laughed, fixing his hair as they stood and made their way to the kitchen, the conversation lively and full of laughs. They were unaware that something was coming for Ford, someone angry his prize had gotten away from him.


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford has an unfortunate nightmare, and Bill is looking for his property.

Several states away, a man was pacing back and forth inside of an empty circus tent, one that could hold hundreds of people if needed be. He was a bit on the short side, but if one looked close enough you could tell he worked out and could easily dispatch someone if he so desired to, but his looks alone drove most away. His right eye was completely missing, a ragged scar traveling down the side of his face, most of it forming a semi-circle around the socket, left bare for those to see during the shows. His left eye seemed to shine, the iris a curious yellow due to a genetic defect that his mother had in her family, not that he cared for it anyway. His eye was currently trained on the woman cowering in front of him, lips parting for a cigar that was already halfway gone, the man taking a deep drag and releasing a fair amount of smoke in her direction when he exhaled.  
  
“What do you mean, he got away?” His voice was surprisingly high-pitched for a man of his stature, the woman looking up slowly with fear flashing in her eyes.  
  
“H-He was gone, we don’t know how h-“ The woman didn’t see the black cane swinging towards her face, a groan escaping her when she fell backwards, the man advancing with an ugly scowl on his face.  
  
“He was MY property, and you let him escape! I should kill you, but I don’t have the patience to deal with the cops.” He hissed, getting down on one knee so he could stare her in the face.  
  
“W-We’ll find him, I swear!” She trembled, the man grinning wickedly as he finished the cigar, the woman screaming as it was stubbed out on her left palm. “I swear!”  
  
“You better swear, I want Ford back, and he’s going to learn what it means to try and run from me.” The man sneered, the woman scrambling backwards when he stood back up, another cigar being lit for him by a man who called himself Keyhole. “No one runs from Bill Cipher and lives.”  
  
  
  
_It had taken himself and Stanley all week to convince their father to let them go to the carnival arriving to town, the twin boys all smiles when they made their way into the place that was swarming with people. Gamesmen were calling out for people to try their hand at their games, the smells of cotton candy and funnel cake filling their noses much to their father’s exasperation._  
  
_“Stay close!” Their mother called, the twins nodding before sprinting off to go check out all of the games, chatting amongst themselves eagerly. Stanford noticed a booth tucked behind a bigger game, his brother separating to go glance at the bigger booth when Stanford pointed it out._  
  
_“I’ll be right back!” Stanford nodded with a grin, and his brother sharing a hug before Stanford curiously went to check out the booth. The man running it smiled at the child, yellow eyes watching as Stanford checked out the puzzle splayed out in front of him._  
  
_“Hey kid, if you solve the puzzle, I’ll give you this big stuffed bear.” He grinned, Stanford missing the malicious tone to it as he nodded excitedly, little hands grasping the pieces as he began the process of solving it. Sliding the last piece into place he almost cried out in victory, but the large calloused hand that clamped itself over his mouth cut it off, Stanford flailing as he was lifted and quickly carried back behind the booth, a swift hit to his head knocking the child out immediately. When he awoke several hours later Stanford groaned weakly, trying to reach for his head only to see that his hands were bound to his legs, the squeaking of a chair behind him causing Stanford to look over his shoulder. It was the man from the booth, a grin on his face as he took a drag of a cigarette and walked over to the terrified child on the floor off his trailer, Stanford grunting when the man harshly gripped his chin and forced his head up so they were eye to eye._  
  
_“Look who’s finally awake!” The man mocked, Stanford’s heart racing as the man looked the child over in a way that made him feel violated on top of being terrified. “So, it’s just you and me now.”_  
  
_“W-What do you mean?!” He squeaked out, looking everywhere else except at his captor. “M-My dad will come and get me! A-And then my brother will beat you up!”_  
  
_“Oh, is that so?” The man laughed. Pulling the spent cigarette from his lips with a slight chuckle, he stared the child down. “Well, it ain’t happenin’.” The child began to struggle when he saw the glowing stub come towards his neck, eyes wide when it made contact with his skin._  
  
_His scream was muffled by the hand that clamped over his mouth._  
  
  
  
The bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the house startled its occupants awake. Stanley nearly fell out of his bed, hand gripping the baseball bat located under his bed as he jumped up. Fiddleford was pulling his own door open when Stanley had not only left his room, but was halfway down the stairs, heart pounding as he reached his brother’s room.  
  
“Stanford?!” He nearly busted the door open, peering into the room. Thankfully there were no intruders, but his concern lasted but a moment. On the bed his brother looked as if he was having a seizure, Stanley tossing his weapon aside as he jumped onto the bed. “Stanford, wake up!”  
  
“L-Let me go!” He shrieked, eyes still squeezed shut as if he was afraid of opening them. “I want to go home!”  
  
“You are home, you just gotta open your eyes.” Stanley said, holding Ford down. “Just open your eyes.” Stanford continued to struggle, but Stanley persisted, his tone gentle and low. Eventually his elder brother opened his eyes, tears dripping down his face as Stanley hugged him close. “It’s okay.”  
  
“S-Stanley?” He whimpered, gripping his brother’s shirt. “Are you real?”  
  
“Y-Yea, I’m real.” Stanley reassured, rubbing Stanford’s back in a soothing manner as Stanford broke down into quiet sobs. “I’ve got ya.” Fiddleford watched them from the doorway, a frown on his face. He had no idea what Stanley’s twin had gone through, but seeing him cling to his brother as if he was the only thing was rather depressing. The southerner slowly left the twins to themselves, whistling for the dog that came bounding towards him.  
  
“I want ya to go to Mayor Tyler.” He instructed the dog, scribbling down a note that he placed in a small pouch. “Give him this.” The dog barked in confirmation and ran out into the woods, the engineer sighing to himself. Stanley was holding a sleeping Stanford when Fiddleford decided to return to bed, both men sharing a glance that held the same meaning. Whomever decided to try and come back and Ford, would die.


End file.
